panpans_box_of_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Serina Brown
Click here to see her room. |theme image = |full name = Serina Brown |pronunciation = Ser-rina Br-own |nicknames = Rina, Riri, Serena (misspelling) |born = February 14, 1997 |current age = 16 |status = Active |gender = Female |species = Demigod |nationality = American |sexuality = Straight |relationship status = Single and trying to mend a broken heart |native language = English |accent = American |languages = Englisj French |divider 1 = |history = Parents meeting: Sarah (Aphrodite) was at a photo shoot for fun (she wanted to do something rather than sit in Olympus all day) and saw Lance Brown. Lance is a famous model for various magazines and designers. He recently lost his girlfriend due to her cheating on him with another model. Lance was never carefree and fun like he was before. Sarah talked to Lance about getting coffee but he wasn't sure because he still had lingering feelings for his ex. He then left the past and accepted her offer. After a month, Lance had the guts to do "it" with her. A week later, Sarah had some troubling signs that she could have been pregnant. After a few days later, Sarah noticed that her stomach was bigger than usual and realized she is pregnant. When Sarah gave birth to a baby girl, she then revealed herself as Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Lance was shocked at first but then he noticed that there was no other option but to believe in her. Aphrodite told him to take good care of the baby girl and to name her Serina. Aphrodite also told him that there was a special camp for demi-gods such as Serina that she will need to go to sooner or later. (more like a background information): In her childhood, she had a best friend: James Reed (who over time, became her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend). They would always went everywhere together, and did everything together. (almost everything). James was the only real friend she had and knew by heart, everybody else didn't like her and/or thought she was a weird blonde stupid girl who was a player. (rumors but never true) James was always there for her in times of need. In 6th grade, James got the guts to ask her out and Serina said yes. James gave her a bracelet that says "My Heart Belongs to You Always". She never took it off. (Her dad never liked James but reluctantly let them date as long as James doesn't hurt her or break her heart). Monster attack and knowing that she is a demigod: When Serina was 13, she had her first monster attack. A "bird" flew up to her when she was in a park. It started attacking her and she thought it was a falcon at first. Serina saw through the mist and the falcon was actually a harpy. A satyr, who happened to be near by the area, helped Serina out by attacking the harpy using her reed pipes. Once the monster was disintegrated, the satyr told Serina that in order for her to be truly safe, she needed go to camp half-blood, a place for a special kind of the human race called demi-gods. Not wanting to believe all of this, Serina ran away from the satyr and told everything to her dad about what happened. Lance then fessed up everything from the beginning he met her mother Aphrodite to all about her origin and her being half god. Lance even told Serina that she needs to go to camp half-blood in order to train and fight monsters. Serina only went to the camp for one month for training experience, but then went back due to her still being traumatized by the harpy attack event. When she turned 14, she saw the satyr again, this time trying to persuade her into coming to camp. Serina told the satyr only for one year, but will go back for her education. Aftermath of the attack: When she got into high school, she started behaving a bit more rebel and tomboy which worried James. James asked her what was going on and Serina told him that everything was fine. Knowing it was a lie, James stuck with it. (At this time, Serina was 15 and her dad got married to another woman named Samantha Hibits. She became Serina's step-mother. Samantha would always act all nice to Serina in front of Lance, but once his back was turned, Samantha would be all bitchy, snappy, and abusive of Serina because she want's to get all of Lance's attention. Serina then started to hate Samantha to the core. This is when she thought of running away to camp half-blood but decided to stay because she wanted to support her dad more. In the 10th grade, when Serina was 16, she told James the truth about her being a demigod and that her mom was Aphrodite. Serina thought James would think that she wasn't crazy and that's when James knew something was wrong with her (in his perspective). James then dumped her because he couldn't handle her craziness. Serina, clearly upset that her only friend and boyfriend dumped her, never went back to school for fear that she'll be made fun of. Samantha told Serina that she was being a priss about things and that she should just push the past back and keep moving forward. Lance told her to back off since Samantha did not know what they were talking about and told Serina that they'll go to camp. Lance left Samantha in the house by herself (which angered her of course) and quickly drove Serina to camp. That night at the camp fire, she was given her mother's blessing and was officially claimed as the daughter of Aphrodite. She has been at camp ever since. Weapon: Serina asked a Hephaestus camper she knew to make it so that her bracelet (that her ex James gave her) could turn into a sword. It took three weeks to complete. Serina named it coeur brisé (roughly translated as Shattered Heart in french). |divider 2 = |hometown = New York City |earliest memory = Spending time with my dad |schooling = Stopped high school at age 16. |first kiss = James Reed |first sex = WIP |first love = James Reed |other firsts = WIP |misc image = |father = Lance Brown |mother = Aphrodite (paternal parent) Samantha Hibits Brown (step-mom) |siblings = none |other relatives = none |family photo album = |divider 3 = |model = Tarbett Bethell |char image 2 = |char image 3 = |char image 4 = |divider 4 = |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |height = 4'9" |weight = 115 pounds |ethnicity = American |handedness = Right-handed |shoe size = 5 |blood type = B |voice = Soprano |eye sight = 50/50 |health status = Healthy |clothing style = Casual/Dressy |marks = None |body style = Hour-glass |photo album = |divider 5 = |weapon image 1 = |weapon image 2 = (She can use charmspeak) |divider 6 = |skills = Charmspeak Agility Flexibility |weapon of choice = Her sword |strengths = Agile Flexibility |weaknesses = Strength |quests led = None |quests = none |abilities = Abilities #Children of Aphrodite can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Aphrodite can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. #Children of Aphrodite can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Aphrodite can create a large plum of dense perfume or make-up which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Aphrodite cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to alter and control clothes and make-up. #Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aphrodite have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #Children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aphrodite are able to have better control over their appearance, altering it indefinitely, with less energy drain to maintain it #Children of Aphrodite are able to turn into a dove, which allows them flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" #Are often attractive children #Often enjoy things that are pretty and things that bring them pleasure |divider 7 = |quote 1 = “You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth.” ~William W. Purkey |personality = Very outgoing, likes to radiate her beauty everywhere she goes, she's tomboy-ish though cause she likes getting rough when it comes to sports and video games. She's very serious when it comes to her friends and she will do anything to protect them. |divider 8 = |divider 9 = |pets = yes |likes = Light perfume, french perfume, french things, confusing others (especially guys), challenges, sweets, tea, peace and quiet, reading romance books, hanging out with her friends |dislikes = Cheating (in a relationship), players, mean people. bullies, James (hates him deadly), quiters, her bitchy step-mother |fears = Thunder |hobbies = Reading |motto = "Just love yourself and you're set" ~Lady Gaga |won't = Cheat |secretly admire = Aphrodite |influenced by = Aphrodite |moral compass = north |important person before camp = James Reed Lance (her dad) |important person now = Lance Brown |immediate goals = WIP |long term goals = WIP |reacts to crisis = "OMG!" |faces problems = "I totally got this!" |reacts to change = "This can't be so bad." |alignment = Good |images photo album = File:Serina's bracelte.jpg|The bracelet Serina's ex gave her. It's more of a reminder than an accessory. Serina's perfume.jpg|Serina's coconut perfume. It's a light perfume and it's not too heavy. Just the way she likes it. Fender acoustic guitar.jpg|Serina's guitar. Nobody knows she plays. |bad habits = Biting nails |sleeping = Snores very lightly (you have to put your head next to hers to hear her snore) |attitude = Polite |talents = She can play the piano and the guitar, but hasn't done so in awhile. |social = Outgoing |mannerisms = Polite |quote 3 = “You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.” ~Dr. Seuss |dream job = A fashion model |current job = WIP |one word = Cheerful |best = Smile |worst = she wants you to decide |change = Personality (just a bit) |mental = Very sane |mental disorders = none |emotions = Not really stable after the break up |medical = none |quote 2 = “There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.” ~Sarah Dessen |color = Any hues or red or pink |music = Pop |food = American |animal = Dogs and kitties |book = The Hunger Games |other favs = WIP |ease = Singing Being alone |priorities = WIP |failures = none |accomplishments = none |secret = She never told anybody that she hates thunder so yeah, she keeps it a secret. |secret known = Nope |tragedy = When her dad married Samantha Hibits |wish = For her dad to break up with Samantha |flaw = Vanity |divider 10 = |cheated = No. |others = None |strangers = Cheerful |lover = Former lover thought she was perfect |friends = Outgoing and competitive |family = Kind and motherly(dad) Prissy, bitchy, and moody (step-mother) |impression = Outgoing |like most = WIP |like least = WIP |friends photo album = WIP |divider 11 = |role = WIP |inspiration = WIP |goals = WIP |partner = WIP |current rp = WIP |divider 12 = |misc image 2 = }} Relationships Category:Characters Category:Coding pages Category:Camp Half-Blood RP Wikia